Street Of Rage  Storming The Quinci Gang
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: This is the first story in all of Street Of Rage, this is of course a fan made from me, but this happens some time before Street Of Rage I and is together with the ones that I made and the original, this is the second last story of my Street Of Rage! heeh


Prologue

Many years before Alex and Adam came to the city of Wood Oak, two other cops were working the streets, however on a mission to an unknown place in the city a cop fell in action, never to be found again, her sister a woman named Lace had been a cop at the same prescient with her sister, as soon as she found out her sister had gone missing she convinced her superiors that she was the one who could stop the gang that her sister had been sent out to.

The superiors were not eager to say the least, but in the end agreed that she would be the only one who could save her own sister and the eastern part of the city. Late at night she was escorted by a fellow officer, when she reached the place where her sister had been noted missing she was nowhere to be found, which led her to believe that her sister were still alive.

She ordered the officer to leave her, she told him that she could easily do this on her own, the officer was her brother Coie, he wasn't eager to let her go on her own but in the end agreed, however when he had moved some meters away from her so that she couldn't see him he decided to tail her on the streets, it was his own sister that his other sister was searching for anyways.

Lace went inside a little warehouse while her brother once in a while jumped up from the ground and just barely reached a window to see his sister advancing through the little warehouse which was completely empty, at the end of the warehouse however the doors suddenly was cut down by some workers or something, quickly the workers saw her and alarmed and then escaped from the warehouse so that she couldn't even do anything.

As lace made it outside of the warehouse and her brother was hidden behind some small bushes so that his sister couldn't see him a group of crooks came storming at her in an attempt to make sure she wouldn't advance or escape from where she had entered, the warehouse also began to get filled with crooks, this is where she decided to begin her fight so that she might be able to find out what happened to her dear older sister who had gone missing.

Thus Begins:

Street Of Rage – Storming The Quinci Gang

Table Of Contents

Prologue

Chapter I – Storming The Ground Of Crooks – Outside Garden

Chapter II – Sister My Sister I

Chapter III – Out To Sea – Death Reef (Ship)

Chapter IV – Cautionary Wings – Just Outside Wood Oak City

Chapter V – Sister My Sister II

Ending

Chapter I – Storming The Ground Of Crooks – Outside Garden

Lace" So all of you are here to get me huh… well this shall be fun….hehe thinking you have the upper hand with just a few people trying to get me down, well then I am just going to have to take on all of you."

As soon as she had said that she began running towards them and then jumping high up In the air falling right down into some crooks who all got hit by a really strong kick, more came but all just fell, while his brother was fighting Coie kept on watching her battle them, he couldn't intervene he had to remain hidden, but It didn't look like she needed any help anyways.

Lace had after fighting for a while beaten all of the crooks who had tried to apprehend her, she slowly moved over to someone with a phone almost ready to call someone but as soon as she reached him she quickly kicked the phone out of his hands, then asked him.

Lace" I know that my sister is still alive, and I know that everyone here knows where she is, she wasn't where she was supposed to be that leads me to thinking she is still alive and you my friend are going to tell me exactly what I need to know, or I am going to break your neck."

The crook that had tried calling was not easy in getting to talk but in the end however revealed that her sister was in fact still alive and that she would be in a little house near where they were, deciding that he had served his purpose she kicked him right in the face so he went unconscious and then she went onwards to the little house that supposedly would have her sister stored inside. As soon as she arrived at the house that was near the warehouse she was apprehended by a rather huge guy, all of the crooks that she had fought against had alerted the higher ranks and now she stood right in front of one of them.

Nex" Heeh, you aren't going inside, your sister isn't there anyways, my name is Nex I am here to make sure you don't get any further, this will be your burial ground, I am not going to hesitate killing a delicate cutie as yourself heeh."

Lace" You really think you stand a chance against me, you look like a little rat, someone who isn't even skilled enough to battle someone like me, you can either let me go or you can die right here by my hand, either way I will find my sister."

Nex" Heeh, I think I choose to die then, but it is not going to be me that die young lady, you might think I haven't got the power but you are so wrong in thinking that."

Thinking she had the upper hand Lace began fighting Nex, the first punch however didn't reach him at all, he kicked back and she fell onto the ground, she hurried herself up again and tried to kick him many places yet nothing seemed to work, he just continued to kick her aside, until she was laying on the ground and had wounds all over.

Nex" Is that all you got, really heeh, see you are so wrong in thinking that I am the one who dies here at this place, you are going down, and that's a promise."

As soon as he reached her he began lifting her and throwing her aside, then she saw something a little mark on his body, thinking that mark maybe was a hurt point she went for it, he was in fact bleeding from that mark but you couldn't see it that clear.

As soon as she had hit the mark he fell to the ground, he ventured himself up again but fell once in a while, since she now knew how to defeat him, in the end he fell to the ground and as she was about to kill him he began talking.

Nex" You are the same as your sister, but we have her, I can tell you where she is, that's only going to be a little more fun for me, so your sister is right up ahead, she is at the docks, right up ahead, getting through the crooks there as you call us, will not be hard so go on ahead, I am going to enjoy seeing you try to rescue your sister."

After saying what he had to say he suddenly just appeared, it was like he hadn't been there, where she had her feet upon his neck was now nothing just mud nothing else.

She decided to trust him though she wouldn't have any other choice, so she went on ahead to find her sister who would be at the docks.

Chapter II – Sister My Sister I – The Docks

As she reached the docks she saw her sister, she ran through all of the crooks like they were nothing, not actually caring, once in a while she would kick them aside but in the long run she didn't care much for them, they weren't a match for her at all.

Lace" Sister!...Sister"

As she made it to her sister her sister hugged her and told her that she had been waiting for her to come and get her, even though her sister were a strong one she had been drained of all of her powers, like someone had sucked all of her powers aside, as they hugged Coie ran towards them and yelled to both of them, telling them that now they had to escape, they would be able to come back but for now their sister had to be in safety.

Lace" I told you to not come…but then again I guess it is the best way, we have to get through a lot of ground to return with her, we haven't got much time, we must escape."

As they escaped they were apprehended only some single meters away from the dock, a woman with long bright white hair stood right in front of them and just slowly walked over to Lace and her sister, then she took her sisters hand and talked out to Lace and her brother.

Vex" My name is Vex, heeh, you didn't think it would be that easy did you, okay so you did a number to my brother but heeh you aren't going anywhere with your precious sister here, I am taking her overseas, by now I am sure you two think you can do anything to stop me, but you are so wrong, so wrong! Heeh."

Lace" I wouldn't do anything right now, I would leave if I were you, I got your brother even though he was strong I got him, so he disappeared but I got him, and I will get you, you aren't going anywhere with my sister."

Vex" Yeah he did get away didn't he, well I can do the same, so it won't matter, I must take my leave of you now but I will be back in just a second…"

As soon as she had talked she faded like her brother, in just a simple second she returned but without their sister, she was once again gone, now it was just Coie and Lace again, knowing that they had to know where she was they began fighting against Vex but in the end lost, she wasn't about to kill them though, she gave them a little chance.

Vex" You two aren't that strong, pathetic people really, your sister is not here anymore as you can see, but I had lot of fun kicking you two, take the ship at the docks, it will take you a little outside of Wood Oak, there your sister will be heeh, see you later…."

She disappeared and as they came back up on their feet after nearly had been kicked to death they both decided to go on ahead, believing that they would find their sister and that in the end they would make sure that Vex and even her brother Nex would fall, they were very persistent, and as soon as they made it to the ship it began to sail, like everything had been staged for them.

Chapter III – Out To Sea – Death Reef (Ship)

Deciding they had to get a little stronger while the ship sailed out of Wood oak they battled each other, in the end however feeling that they didn't get anything from that they began going against the crooks and people on board the ship except for the crew that sailed the ship.

Lace" Heeh, this is actually fun, I like this, I know that we are on a serious mission here but I like to kick these crooks, it also makes you a little stronger each time, they don't give much though but I still feel that I am getting a little stronger as I kick them one by one."

Coie" Yeah, but I would wish we had something a little stronger to fight against, this is a little too easy you know, it doesn't really give us the upper hand at all."

After battling the main crooks on the upper deck they slowly went on down in the cabins searching for more to fight against, like they were on a buffet, each on fell, and as they reached the main hall one by one the crooks just went on coming, in the end no one was left alone…then…

As soon as they had kicked everyone someone appeared before them, his eyes glowed, he didn't look weak at all, he was just waiting to beat them up, they decided he would be an easy pick, why would they pick anyone strong to be on the ship, as they battled him they soon found out he wasn't that easy, in the end he had taken them both, as he walked away they decided to rest a little there on the ground.

As the man turned around the corridor he saw Vex and Nex, who apparently were on the ship, he had been ordered to make sure that they learned a little lesson, Lace and Coie didn't see Nex and Vex as they walked with the man but heard them say that the ship would dock in just some hours, not knowing it was Vex and Nex they just let it fly by them.

In another room with Vex and Nex –

Nex" didn't that feel good Max, to just kick those people, I mean just that sensation, to be able to make them fall after they had done all that damn fighting with all the others."

Max" it sure did, so what do I have to do next, I mean I am not taken your commands but I like the way you two think, I really do, I want to do much more then what I have done here today."

Vex" And you will, but not now, the next time you will be in duty will be a couple of years later, we want you to take a break, you have been fighting all your life, if you show up for the next years everything could be ruined, listen I want you to team up with a guy some years from now we will call you when it is, his name is Alex, I want you to be on the good side, show your mercy help Wood Oak City and Max in the end I want you to betray them all."

Max" sure…"

As he walked away no one would see Max for the next years, he would later appear in Wood Oak City asking the police department where Alex, Blaze, Adam, Zan and Eddie worked if he could be of use, and from then on you know the rest.

With Lace and Coie –

Coie" Let us just rest here a little bit, we are going to dock soon, he really did a number on us, we must rest a little before we reach the other side, if we are going to find our sister and rescue her we haven't got any other choice so let us wait."

Lace" Okay bro"

Three Hours Later –

As the ship docked they were all left alone, like the ship had been abandon, but as soon as Lace and Coie went off the ship they would find out that, their battle had only just begun, that they would have to fight much more then what they in the beginning thought, in the end the road to their sister would be a hard and long one, as soon as they went off the ship they were attacked by countless crooks, countless of enemies all waiting for a good fight against these two.

Chapter IV – Cautionary Wings – Just Outside Wood Oak City

They had no other choice but to fight, they began with using just a little power against these crooks, luckily they weren't much of a fight and the crooks just fell one by one, just like the others they had met did, and as they reached a hill a little longer up the enemy lines they found a little bunker, in this bunker a hole had been worked on creating, as they jumped down they found themselves inside what would be some laboratory halls and of course like any other place they began being apprehended by crooks.

?" Let them go, I will have this battle all by myself, leave them to me, heeh, so you two are the ones looking for that sister, well I will just have to take you on by myself, I don't really need all these little ones, I like going against the stronger ones, and since that would be you two then come on give me some haah."

All of the crooks that had been fighting against Coie and Lace left the ground, next to them stood now a rather tall and busty woman, while looking at them with a big grin on her face she carried a large sword, the sword was embedded in what would seem like a shadow of some sort and around her body she was covered in blood from her knees to her face.

Coie" And you are, you seem a little strong but really, we have fought almost an entire fleet here do you really think you can defeat us, maybe you can put up a fight but nothing more than that, nothing more nothing less hehe."

?" I don't really worry that much, I won't have to fight against two, I just have to fight against that little girl, your sister, and you Coie are going to join me now aren't you."

Lace" What is she talking about Coie, join her, you wouldn't do that would you, I mean why would you, you are my brother and that in there is our sister, we have to get her together."

Coie" Listen, that in there is my sister, if they were to kill her then I wouldn't know what to do, you are the source sister, If I don't kill you my other sister will die, I have already chosen what I want to do, this is for all good, now my friend Yuko let us kill my sister here, so that my other sister can be saved."

Yuko" Sure"

Right away Yuko and Coie went right into his sister, fighting and fighting, in the end Lace fell down on the floor, bled a little, while Yuko would've killed her right there, Coie told her that she should suffer a little more, he told her that they should just leave her alone, and while they did Coie and Yuko went right into the room where his sister was held, here he told them that his other sister had been killed and that they could now release her.

In the room where he told them to release her they did just the opposite they decided to kill her and then move him away from the room, he was beaten unconscious and later left somewhere far away from the city, when he later returned some weeks after the incident the whole place had been left alone nothing were left, he also found Yuko who had been killed and slaughtered, from then on he wowed to put an end on the ones who took his sister away, confused as he was he would later believe the culprit to be the mayor of the city and later create the known razor gang.

Even though she had lost a lot of health when fighting her brother and Yuko Lace somehow survived in the corridor, she woke up some hours later only to find Yuko almost killed, when she asked what had happened Yuko talked freely.

Yuko" Your sister was killed by Nex and Vex, they both killed her, then they made sure your brother got what they felt he deserved and left him to rot somewhere, I don't know where though, then they tried to kill me and in a moment I will be dead, don't try to help me, my life had ended here, I don't know where they have taken your sisters body to but I am sure they are somewhere in Wood Oak City, this was all staged, all a rat cage, to kill your brother and your sister and then me I guess, go now, find your sister, the ship is still there, they think you are dead, but you can sneak on the ship, be quiet and find at least the body of your sister, and make sure Nex and Vex pay."

After talking she slowly let go of her power to still be alive and quickly died, she had been there for some minutes and had waited for her to at least hear what she had to say, even though she had fought her, Lace ran out of the bunker and somehow managed to sneak on the ship, now she just had to wait to return to the city and somehow find Nex and Vex and find her sister's body.

Chapter V – Sister My Sister II

As the ship reached the docks, she had no idea of where to go next, looking and looking she ended up finding the same crook she had been fighting in the beginning, he still looked a little beat up, she was just about to take him in the neck and try to force him to say something but in the end he ended up saying what she wanted, he was too scared of her, since he had been told she was dead, that she had been killed by her own brother and Yuko his main officer.

As Lace reached the premise where Nex and Vex were she quickly ran towards them, they were astonished to see that she was still alive, to see her standing right in front of them, she looked and looked but couldn't find any body, like she couldn't find her sister's body, she tried asking them but they wouldn't tell her, thinking that beating them up were the only chance to find out where her sister where she did just that, after a lot of fighting she was bleeding rapidly but both of them had been taken out by her wrath.

As she asked them once more where her sister where, they told that she was dead and that her journey had ended here, they pointed to a door near where Lace were standing, she ran towards the door, slowly while she reached the door Nex and Vex died right there on the ground, as she opened the door she found a bag, in this bag her sister were cut into pieces, she couldn't believe her eyes, and as she looked at her she said her final words before she took the bag and left the premise.

Lace" My sister, my sister Blaze what happened, what have they done to you, how can you be dead, you weren't stronger than me, you were the strongest of the family, even dad couldn't compete against you, yet somehow they killed you, I wow to put an end to all these crimes, but for now I must lay low, I must find brother, I must find a way to revenge what they have done to you, killing them is not enough, I must find a way."

As she left the premise, she also left Nex and Vex who was now dead, she didn't care much about them, and didn't care much about her brother in the next two weeks, she gave the bag to a crematory and had her sister cremated, a funeral was held for her sister yet her brother didn't come even though he probably already knew and had seen the funeral flies and letters sent to various people.

Ending

After having grieved of her sister's presumable death she left the city for some days then returned to find her brother, she reentered the police department so that she could find her brother and tell him what happened, however as time flew by she didn't find anything, one day however she heard that a female had been helping the city, someone that went by the same name of her sister, as she went to the other police department she found her sister alive and well but didn't meet with her, instead she left, believing that her sister had staged it for her.

Her sister Blaze would later on work with a man named Alex, later on they would also work with Adam, Eddie, Zan and a mysterious guy that they were told only named Max, he told them he would help them with their work and together they would make sure that Mr. X fell four times before finally ending his reign of chaos and his power of the city.

Lace would after feeling betrayed return to her police unit and wait for the day that she would hear from her brother, some years later she finally got the call, she was told that he had apprehended the mayor of the city, and as she went on to his new formed life as Coie the master and founder of the Razor gang she would meet Adam and Eddie and even Stan who would help her meet her brother, in the end she would kill her brother right in front of them.

Even though she knew that her sister weren't dead she kept the secret from her brother knowing he would change if he knew, instead she chose to let him rot and die, and at the end she would return to the police unit and wouldn't be recognized or seen for nearly fifteen years.

In the year 2015 she would reappear together with some old friends that she had sought out to find, and luckily they weren't dead, she also found her father, who she restored back to life, with her new companions she would eternally make sure that the city would change for good and that her sister would suffer for what she had done.

To Be Concluded

Street Of Rage V – The Finale Conclusion


End file.
